


once again

by BellamyWanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: Clarke is stuck in a remote cabin, during a blizzard, with her ex-boyfriend Bellamy. Fluff and smut ensue.Written for The 100 Writers for BLM Initiative
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	once again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elora_Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/gifts).



> Yay my first published prompt for [The 100 Writers for BLM Initiative](https://t100fic-for-blm.tumblr.com/)! This was a little lighter on the smut then I was first thinking but I got distracted by the fluffiness in a cozy cabin aesthetic lol.

This kind of thing didn’t happen in real life. No, this was some rom com, comedy of errors bullshit. Clarke was trapped. In a remote cabin. During a blizzard. With no power. With her _ex boyfriend_. The only way she could imagine her life getting any worse at that point was if the earth opened up and swallowed her whole. No, actually that may be preferable. 

She could’ve done so many things differently to not end up in this situation, starting with never having agreed to this trip to start with. 5 years ago, when she and Bellamy broke up, Clarke decided to move away from New York. She just needed a fresh start, to get away from a place that felt so tainted by their life together. So she got a job in San Francisco, packed up, and left everything behind for the other side of the country. 

This meant that Bellamy wound up getting all of their friends in the breakup. She kept up loose contact with some of them at first. Except for Octavia who had basically just cut Clarke out completely when she and her brother broke up, a fact which hurt almost as much as losing Bellamy did. But eventually she lost touch with everyone, half figuring they might have even hated her at that point. 

But then a few months ago she moved back, and like the good millennial that she was, she posted about it on instagram. Clarke wasn’t even aware that Raven still followed her but shortly after her post she got a DM inviting her for drinks when she got back. She of course agreed and it had been really great having Raven back in her life. Monty and Harper had joined them at a museum once but other than that Raven was the only one of her old friends she had spent time with, and she certainly hadn’t seen Bellamy. 

It was nerve wracking but she had to admit that Raven may be on to something when she suggested that Clarke just rip the band aid off and come on a weekend trip with the whole group. Apparently Murphy’s very serious girlfriend (a strange concept for the Murphy she remembers) Emori’s friend’s family had a big cabin in the Berkshires that they were letting them borrow for a few days. 

But the thing is, Bellamy wasn’t just a boyfriend, he was _the_ boyfriend. She hated the phrase “the one that got away” but Bellamy was close to that as she got. And if she was being brutally honest with herself she could admit that was a large part of both why she so despised him now and why she was so exceptionally terrified at the prospect of seeing him again. Her feelings for him had been too intense to ever fizzle out, even after all these years, they had just shifted from love to disdain. They had not seen or spoken to each other since the day that they broke up 5 years ago and a part of her was scared to see how much he may have changed in that time too. Bellamy had remained a character in her life, someone she both loved and hated from afar. But the real Bellamy must have changed at least some in the past few years and the thought that the man she remembered may not exist anymore made her unexpectedly… sad. 

She planned to avoid him as much as possible on this trip, it just seemed easier and she had enough catching up to do with the rest of the group that she didn’t anticipate it being an issue. 

It had been snowing pretty heavily on her drive up to the cabin, she had texted Raven, who was supposed to be heading up soon too, earlier in the day but she’d lost cell reception a little over an hour ago so she just had to hope her friends’ journeys up were going well and that she found the place alright. The snow was really starting to turn into a blizzard too but she had been relieved to make it to the cabin before driving got too scary. 

She noticed that only one other car was in the driveway but she didn’t know whose it was but since Raven had mentioned they would only be coming in a few cars. She was coming to realize that whoever it was would probably be the only other people coming up for a bit as driving through that snow would be impossible. But mostly she was just focused on grabbing her bag from the backseat and running through the pelting snow in the general direction of the cabin, she’d find out who was there when she got in. 

That led her to the moment, standing in the doorway of the cabin staring in likely unwarranted shock at her apparently alone ex-boyfriend. The realization hit her like a freight train that she now had no out and no buffer between her and Bellamy. He must have started the roaring fire in the wood stove in the corner of the living room that was keeping the cabin toasty warm and had melted the snow covering her from her run to the door, leaving her dripping wet. 

“Uh, hi.” He stammered out, clearly as shook by the sight of her as she was of him. 

“Hi.” She echoed dumbly. “Are you, um, is it just you here?” 

“Oh, yeah. I was taking the day off anyway so I thought I would come up here early but then the storm hit so I just figured no one else was gonna make it up tonight.” 

“Yeah, I’d kind of gone too far to turn around by the time it got really bad.” She explained. 

“Makes sense.” 

A distinctly awkward silence fell over them. She took the opportunity to look around the cabin’s main room a little more and now noticed for the first time that it seemed to be lit entirely by candles he had placed on any available surface. 

A terrible realization hit her then and she bit her lip before asking, scared of the answer, “is there no power?” 

Bellamy returned her grimace. “No. It went out a few hours ago.” 

Her heart sank, this situation didn’t seem like it could get any worse. 

“Do you, uh, want to like dry off and stuff?” He asked. She suddenly seemed to notice that she was dripping onto the entryway rug and nodded vigorously. 

“Okay, here, I’ll show you where the bedrooms are, no one else is here so I guess just like take your pick.” 

He led her up the steep staircase and down a hallway lined with bedrooms. He noted which he was staying in and she chose the one furthest away, causing a silent, awkward moment to pass between them, but she was sure he could understand. 

“Bathroom is through there if you want to take a shower. I was just about to make dinner. I was the one tasked with bringing up all of the food and booze so at least we’re all set there.” He said with a light chuckle which she returned. 

“Okay, thank you Bell - amy. I’ll be down in a bit.” She was sure it was obvious that the once familiar nickname had almost slipped out but at least she saved it in time to play it off. 

He looked like maybe he wanted to say more but instead just nodded decisively once and turned to head back down toward the kitchen. Clarke was a little excited, whatever else she could say about her ex boyfriend, he was an excellent cook and she hadn’t eaten since that morning. A hot shower and a good dinner was exactly what she needed right now, less than ideal company be damned. 

Bellamy was just ladling soup into two bowls as she descended the staircase, feeling a little more calm and grounded after having showered and changed into comfier clothes. The soup smelled incredible and she could see he was pulling some garlic bread out of the oven now too. She idly wondered if he’d already been planning to make it or if he had remembered how much she loves it. 

“Hey.” She said, soft. 

The faintest hint of a smile came over his face as he turned and saw her. “Hey, just in time. You wanna look and see if you can find silverware for me?” 

“Sure.” 

She set about opening random drawers in the surprisingly spacious kitchen until she found the silverware and picked what they needed. The whole moment felt terribly domestic and she started to get into her head about it until Bellamy started her out of it. 

“Wine?” He asked, holding up two glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

“For dinner with my ex in a snowed in remote cabin? Yes, yes I would like some wine.” She wasn’t sure if Bellamy would take offense to her statement but he just let out a surprised laugh and poured generously into the glass he had handed her. 

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” He agreed, pouring himself a glass now. 

They devolved into surprisingly comfortable laughter at their comedically awkward situation. 

“Here, help me bring all this to the table.” He ordered, nodding at the bowls and silverware. 

They settled into the table and ate in silence for a while before Clarke broke it. “I was really nervous to see you, you know.” 

He raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah well, I was pretty nervous myself. You look really good by the way. I mean you were still so young the last time I saw you… But _now_ you’re like, 30, I thought maybe you would’ve started aging badly by now.” 

Clarke tossed a piece of bread at him in retaliation which just made Bellamy laugh. He had known and dated her from ages 18 to 25 and even then she was always worried about aging and how she’d look when she got old. Bellamy would tease her mercilessly about it but would still follow it up by telling her how beautiful she was and how much he was still going to love her when she was super old and wrinkly and her hair was falling out. It used to make her heart melt, just about everything Bellamy did made her heart melt though. And she was surprised even all this time later to feel a slight flutter at Bellamy’s teasing. Was it just teasing? It crossed her mind briefly that maybe Bellamy was even… _flirting with her_? 

She couldn’t let herself get sucked into it though, she had to keep remembering how badly things ended between them. That they grew into hating each other by the end of it, unable to even carry out a conversation without it blowing up into a big fight. She couldn’t let herself go down the _but we were so much younger then and what if…_ road. 

But on the other hand, here he was, black curls messy on his head, freckles dotting his face, eyes warm as he teased her. The sound of his laugh used to fill her with joy, it was such a light and happy sound from her usually so serious and at times burdened boyfriend. And hearing it now, bright and happy in the cozy warmth of this remote cabin, she could feel something stirring. An inkling of the way they used to be. And he seemed intact, her Bellamy, a little more grown up maybe but still the man she once loved. 

Clarke had been careful not to ask Raven too much about Bellamy, it just felt weird to bring up, or like she was fishing for information and she didn’t want Raven to get the wrong idea. But privately she was desperate to know how he was doing and lucky for her, her friend probably guessed that and offered up tid bits of insight into his life unprompted. She knew from Raven that he was working as a historical curator at the MET now, essentially his [dream] job, and she had felt her heart swell with pride a little when she learned that. The feeling even overtook the tinge of resentment most people get at hearing about how their ex is flourishing. And that he’d been in a few casual relationships since Clarke but nothing longer than a year or all that serious, Raven had said. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy prompted and she realized she must have zoned out of the conversation. 

“Oh, sorry, what?” 

He chuckled softly at her. “I was just asking if you wanted more wine.”  
She hesitated briefly, they were getting along better than she had anticipated and getting along too well combined with a good amount of drinking could lead places she shouldn’t go, but… “Sure, thank you,” she said anyway. 

Bellamy poured more wine into each of their glasses, placing the now empty bottle back on the table in front of them. 

“So tell me about your job.” She prompted. 

A grin broke out across his face as he launched into a long winded explanation of what he did, complete with educational tangents. And Clarke just sat there and lapped up every word. 

\--------- 

Bellamy and Clarke had talked pretty deep into the night, only finally deciding to turn in when her eyelids were obviously drooping. There had been a tense moment as they parted ways in the hallway, a certain hesitant that told her maybe he didn’t want to leave either. 

The wind and snow seemed to only be picking up outside, battering against the small cabin with increasing force. She tried to just fall asleep but couldn’t, her bed felt cold and the storm was really freaking her out, she was practically shaking. All she really wanted to do, if she was being honest, was to go climb in bed with Bellamy. “That would be crazy though, right?” She whispered aloud to herself. 

About 30 minutes later though, desire won out and she tiptoed out of bed and down the hall towards Bellamy’s room. She hesitated outside of his door. He was probably sleeping, and even if he wasn’t… why would he want to see her right now? 

She turned on her heel to leave, finally determining this to be a stupid journey out of bed, when Bellamy’s door swung open. He stood in the door frame, hair rumpled in just a pair of dangerously low hung black sweatpants. He’d definitely been working out more since the last time she saw him shirtless. Bellamy had always had nice arms but these were like, next level. 

“These floors creak, I heard you outside,” he said, in explanation of having opened the door, “are you okay?” 

She bit her lip, hands fidgeting a little at her side. “Not really… ugh, I sound like a little kid, it’s fine. The storm is just, really freaking me out…” 

His face softened and a hint of an endeared smile ghosted across his face. “C’mere.” 

She smiled in return and padded past him into his room. “Were you asleep?” 

“Nope.” He replied, easy, but she was pretty sure that was a lie so she didn’t feel bad about waking him and her stupid heart swelled a little at his concern for her. 

She sat nervously on the edge of his bed, unsure of what to do next. It did make her a little sad in that moment, being with Bellamy used to be so comfortable and effortless. 

He crawled back into bed and settled under the covers, reaching his hand out to her. “Clarke just get in bed.” 

She rolled her eyes a little at his fondly exasperated tone, the hint of a smile gracing her lips at the realization that maybe things could still be comfortable with Bellamy. Clarke climbed into bed on the other side, pulling the covers up around her, attempting to shut out the cold. She turned on her side to where Bellamy is already facing her, head resting on his arm. A heated silence stretched out between them before Clarke gave in and broke it. 

“It’s like a hundred degrees warmer under here than in my bed.” 

“I do run hot, you’re welcome.” 

“How could I forget, sleeping with you in the middle of the summer used to be absolutely miserable.” 

The sounds of them chuckling softly bounce around the room. Despite the fact that just being under the blankets with Bellamy was warmer than her own bed had been, Clarke still shivered a little at the chill. 

Bellamy had clearly noticed this as he reached a hand out, tentatively resting it on her hip for a moment until he felt her relax under him, a silent show of permission, and then he pulled her into him. They resettled with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Clarke felt tears prick at her eyes at the feeling, she didn’t realize just how much she had missed this. The feeling of being held by Bellamy came with a level of safety and comfort that had remained unparalleled in her life. 

A tear slid down her cheek and then another and then it wasn’t long before she couldn’t help but let out a little sniff. 

Bellamy obviously heard her and he looked down, eyebrows knitting together in concern. “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” He stiffened immediately at having let the affectionate and once again familiar name slip out. 

She just nestled further into him though. “I miss you,” she whispers after a long pause, “I didn’t realize how much until I saw you and until just now…” 

Bellamy lifted her chin in his direction so she had no choice but to look at him. “Me too. I- I’m not crazy right? I mean this, us, it feels.... Okay again?” 

She beamed at him and leaned up to gently press her lips against his. It took him a few seconds to reciprocate, maybe he was just as overwhelmed by the fact that this was happening as she was. She started to pull away but he cupped her jaw with his large hand and pulled her close again, running his tongue lightly along her lip until she opened her lips and their tongues battled for dominance before she eventually let him take control. 

He ran his hand along her body, past her thin sleep shorts and under her matching top. His fingers landed just shy of her breasts, one finger reaching up to stroke softly along the underside. 

“Baby, take off your clothes for me.” 

His deep voice rumbled in her ear and she shivered, although this time it had nothing to do with the cold, as she rushed to strip off her dark blue pajama set. 

Bellamy sat back against the pillows, eyeing her hungrily as she exposed more and more skin. He let out a low, involuntary moan, when her breasts came into view. Clarke smirked a little, her tits always could drive him absolutely wild. 

She pulled off her small shorts and flopped back against the bed naked, she never wore panties to sleep in. It was just more comfortable but she distinctly remembers Bellamy using it to his advantage in other ways. 

“Hmm. you’re so beautiful.” Bellamy whispered reverently, settling himself over her and capturing her lips with his once again. 

Just kissing him felt incredible, she had forgotten or maybe just blocked out what a great kisser he was, but Clarke was starting to become seriously wound up and she needed Bellamy to pay some attention to her more sensitive areas soon. 

Apparently time had not dampened his ability to sense her needs in bed before she even had to communicate them. He let his hand wander up to grip her breasts, giving them each a quick, hard squeeze before rolling her nipples between his fingers, just the way she liked, as he kissed his way down to her cunt. 

“You started waxing?” Bellamy remarked and she almost wanted to laugh at the casual, conversational way he said it in that moment. 

“You like it?” She asked instead with a teasing lilt to her voice. 

He pressed a sweet kiss to the top of her mound before shrugging. “It’s surprisingly hot, yeah.” 

She let out a soft giggle, the kind of light hearted sound that she has made considerably less in the years that she and Bellamy had been apart. No one else has ever made her feel happy or content the way that he did, she’d spent years trying to block that out or forget it but just one evening with him and she was right back to melting at the way he made her feel. 

Bellamy dove right in and licked a long stripe up the length of her cunt, gathering the wetness dripping out of her with his tongue. 

“Mmm, baby you still taste so good.” 

She moaned again, starting to lose her ability to form functional sentences as he slowly dragged his tongue everywhere but where she really needed it, right over her aching clit. 

“I need… I need... “ she tried to get out. 

“What do you need, sweet girl? My fingers in your little pussy?” 

She had been thinking she just wanted him to suck on her clit but now that he mentioned it, yes she absolutely did want his fingers. And she knew getting a little stretched out first would make the experience of taking Bellamy’s cock a lot more enjoyable. The first 7 years of her sexual history being spent with someone as… well endowed, and talented, as Bellamy had set her up for some disappointing sex with men in the last few years. Sometimes it made her feel shallow, but it’s not like she wouldn’t date guys with smaller dicks, but couldn’t help but crave the feeling of suddenly being stretched almost too far. Every toy she’d bought in the years since they broke up had been Bellamy sized, but she rather die than admit that, she could just picture the cocky (no pun intended) grin that he would plaster on his face. 

Bellamy let his middle finger circle her opening a few times, just working her up, before he pushed into her all in one go. She whined a little at the feeling. 

“God I forgot how responsive you get, I missed that.” Bellamy breathed heavily. 

He dragged his finger out and pushed back in again, starting slow before picking up speed, giving little kisses and kitten licks to the rest of her cunt. The dual sensations of his rough fingers and soft lips had her writhing about on the bed, needing something more from him. But Bellamy banded his arm across her body just above her pubic bone to keep her place as he leaned in and took her clit between his teeth before quickly soothing it and drawing out a quick pattern with his tongue. At the same time he pushed another finger into her tight passage and she let out a squeak and the feeling. She didn’t want to come so quickly, she knew it would just stroke Bellamy’s ego, but she could feel herself already approaching it. 

Apparently he could too as he finally took her clit fully into his mouth and sucked at the same time he drove his fingers into her one last time. She felt her body arch up off the bed in a silent scream as her orgasm washed over her. 

She came down just in time to see Bellamy wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a sight that she could swear almost made her come again. He slid off the bed to pull off his sweatpants and she rolled on to her side to watch. He smirked at her as his impossibly hard cock came into view and she couldn’t help but rub her thighs together, already feeling ready to go again. 

Bellamy climbed back onto the bed and settled himself against the headboard, reaching out to pull her into his lap. She straddled him and adjusted herself on her knees ready to sink down on his cock when he stopped her with a hand on her hip and another tilting her face to meet his eyes. A heavy, silent moment past between them now that they were face to face, here in a position they’d been in a thousand times before and it felt so _right_ and familiar, like wearing your favorite sweater for the first time when the seasons change and yet it also felt exciting, like they were on the precipice of something. 

“I love you.” She murmured nervously, almost as if, if she said it softly enough, it wouldn’t reach past this bubble they found themselves in. 

Bellamy pressed his lips against her forehead for a long moment before meeting her eyes again, pulling her even closer into him by her hips. “I know baby, me too. I didn’t realize how much I still do until tonight. It was like something just snapped. But in a positive way this time.” He added. 

She smiled softly, he took the words right out of her mouth. Somehow she knew they would have plenty more time to talk but it didn’t feel like much else needed to be said in this moment. She leaned in to capture his lips with her own in a deep kiss. The air seemed to crackle around them in anticipation as she hovered above him, finally sliding home. Somehow she could just sense this marked a new beginning for them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
